Final Ending Song
by Touma No Miko
Summary: The title means nothing. Ignore it. Anyways. This is a random one shot about Sakura, mostly. Comes from too much sad music.


_{*} This is a random, one shot fic I wrote  
over the past 15 minutes. WOOT. It's horrible,  
but you should read it anyways. It's random,   
random, random too! Oh, and the title is also  
quite random. Wee!_   
  


**FINAL ENDING SONG**

  
  
Sakura let out a choked moan, and a warm fluid suddenly surged upwards through her throat. She gagged instantly, as red liquid trickled down her chin. Her body had long stopped responding, and as much as she pushed herself to move, she could do nothing but lay there. Her eyes were beginning to burn, not just from the pain shooting through her body, but from the scene that was currently playing out in front of her. Maybe she was trying to cloud her vision, pretend it wasn't happening. But it was, and there was nothing she could do..   
  
Everything was going too fast for her to comprehend, the angry yells echoing off the walls were nothing but jumbled sounds to her. She saw Sasuke's figure fly past her, his enemy close behind him, as if he was the boy's very own shadow. Sakura tried to cock her head further to the left, but soon the two fighters were too far away for her eyes to follow. She saw blood splash against the cold floor, and another jumble of noise filled the air around her.   
  
Maybe.. If I hadn't have followed him, this wouldn't be happening. Sakura silently cursed herself, another wave of blood pushing itself upwards through her mouth. Her whole body was rattled by her sudden chokes and gasps for air. She inhaled deeply, the air leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. What else was she supposed to do though? He had been in no condition to go anywhere, let alone go out and find _him_. If she hadn't had followed after him, god only knows what might have happened. Then again, things weren't looking too great at the moment, either..   
  
A sudden howl of pain rattled right through Sakura, bringing her attention back to the situation at hand. She pushed herself to look up once more, her eyes meeting with a familiar pair. She stared into the seemingly black pools before her, as her whole body went numb with shock. Sasuke hit the ground suddenly, his eyes still locked onto her's. His whole body seemed to be shaking, as if it was about to fall apart. Sakura let out a shriek, struggling to move towards him. Sasuke creaked open his lips, trying to speak to the girl, but simply mouthed out something inaudible. He tried to grasp for her, as his fingers curled up slowly, and heavy eyelids slid down over his raven orbs.   
  
Sakura could feel her eyes burn once again, hot tears streaming down her face. She tried to scream out his name, as she had always done, yet nothing but a choke would come out. A shadow fell over her figure suddenly, as a cold hand reached out for her chin, forcing her face upwards. A pair of deep red eyes bore down at her. She should've been frightened, but they were so much like the ones she had come to love, her whole body seemed to melt away.   
  
Sakura shut her lids tightly, causing another stream of tears to cascade down her cheeks. She could feel another hand placed upon her cheek, causing the warm liquid to expand against her skin. The shadow suddenly spoke up, and for once it was more than just white noise. His voice seemed to break through the air like ice, causing her to inwardly shudder.   
  
"Don't worry.."   
  
A sudden wave of pain rushed over her body, a loud cracking noise seemed to fade in and out of her ears. She felt her body go limp, cold air rushing across her skin as she fell to the side. The rough wall behind her scraped against her skin, but she couldn't feel it anymore. Her already blackened vision seemed to blur, and the voice broke through to her again, as she could feel herself fading in and out.   
  
"He'll be waiting there, for you."  
  
_---> Wee. Yea. That was short, and lame, but hey.  
I'm sure you can all figure out who the 'shadow'  
was. Anyways. Thanks for reading/suffering. XD  
xoxo- Amie/TnM_


End file.
